Keenan Wynn
Keenan Wynn (1916 - 1986) Film Deaths: *''Phone Call From a Stranger'' (1952) [Eddie Hoke]: Killed in a plane crash, along with Michael Rennie and Shelley Winters. *''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1953) [Silva]: Bludgeoned to death by Stewart Granger, just as Keenan impales him with a harpoon lance. *''Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) '[Col. Bat Guano]: Killed (along with everybody else in the world) when the Soviets' doomsday device goes off; we only see a series of nuclear explosions at the end of the movie. *Stagecoach (1966)' [''Luke Plummer]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Alex Cord in a saloon. (Thanks to Richard) *''The War Wagon'' (1967) [Wes Fletcher]: Shot in the chest by a Native American warrior after Keenan pulls a knife on him. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Welcome to Hard Times'' (1967) [Zar]: Shot in the chest by Warren Oates (who had mistaken him for Aldo Ray) when Keenan runs out of the burning saloon. *''Mackenna's Gold'' (1969) [Sanchez]: Shot to death, along with several other bandits and townspeople, in an ambush by the cavalry. *''The Manipulator'' (1971) [Old Charlie]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Mickey Rooney in Mickey's warehouse "film studio", as Luana Anders looks on in horror. *''Pretty Maids All In a Row'' (1971) [Chief John Poldaski]: Neck snapped (off-screen) by Rock Hudson; his body is shown afterwards (along with Joy Bang's) lying on the football field the next morning. *''The Mechanic (1972) '[Big Harry McKenna]: Smothered by Charles Bronson to make it seem like he had a heart attack. (See also Donald Sutherland's death in the 2011 version.) (Thanks to Michael) *The Devil's Rain (1975)' [''Sheriff Owens]: Explodes (due to being demonically possessed) after Eddie Albert pushed him down into a pit during a struggle with Tom Skerritt. (Thanks to Michael) *''Orca (Orca: The Killer Whale)'' (1977) [Novak]: Dragged into the sea by the maddened orca after Keenan disposes of the body of the orca's dead mate from Richard Harris' boat. *''Piranha'' (1978) [Jack]: Bleeds to death after the piranhas eat his feet, his body is seen when Heather Menzies and Bradford Dillman discover him. (Thanks to Michael) *''Black Moon Rising'' (1986) [Iron John]: Killed (off-screen) by Lee Ving's thugs; his body is shown afterwards when Tommy Lee Jones discovers him. (Thanks to Michael) Television Deaths: *''Rawhide: Incident at Cactus Wells[[Rawhide (1959 series)| '(1962)]] [Simon Royce]: Shot to death by Eric Fleming when Keenan pulls a rifle on him after Eric had proven that Keenan had murdered Ron Hagerthy. *Hawaii Five-O: Journey out of Limbo ''(1972) '[Norton Hummel]: When his plan to blow up the boat to kill Philip Ahn is foiled by James MacArthur and Jack Lord, he tries to shoot Ahn but is shot dead by Lord. (Thanks to Brian) *'''Dallas: Jock's Trial Part 2 ''(1980) '[Willard 'Digger' Barnes]: Dies of a combination of health problems (malnutrition, alcoholism, and a genetic illness) with his children (Ken Kercheval and Victoria Principal) and Barbara Bel Geddes by his bedside. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Connections *Son of Ed Wynn. *Father of Tracy Keenan Wynn (screenwriter). Wynn, Keenan Wynn, Keenan Wynn, Keenan Wynn, Keenan Category:Emmy Award Nominees Wynn, Keenan Category:Cancer victims Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Death scenes by staged heart attack Category:Dallas cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by piranha attack